creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fallout 3
Fallout 3 posiada parę stacji radiowych. Najważniejszą i najbardziej ciekawą jest Galaxy News Radio, nie? Niektórzy gracze wiedzą, że jak się zabije Three Doga, spikera, to zostanie zastąpiony technikiem Margaret. Nie jest ona zbyt charyzmatyczną osobą. Nie pojawia się też w grze, a co za tym idzie – nie da się jej zabić. Kiedy Three Dog umrze, utkniesz z tą Margaret. Większość graczy nie wie, że gdy zostaną zapewnione pewne warunki, GNR stanie się stacją numerów. Stacja numerów nadaje kodowane wiadomości. W naszym świecie też takie istnieją, np. UVB 76 – tajemnicza rosyjska radiostacja, o której warto poczytać na google. Wracając do Fallouta 3... Nie wiem dokładnie co trzeba zrobić, by odbierać te numery w F3, ale na pewno trzeba zabić Three Doga, ponieważ nikt nie odbierał stacji numerycznej, kiedy on był żywy. Zdaje się też, że trzeba pominąć misję "Galaxy News Radio", kiedy trzeba pomóc Three Dogowi zainstalować nową antenę. Spokojnie, można mu odmówić pomocy, gdy nas o to zapyta. Ale większość graczy twierdzi, że to nie wystarczy, więc trzeba jeszcze odnaleźć te pozostałe czynniki. Jeśli masz farta i spełnisz te dziwne wymagania, chwilę po zniszczeniu bazy Raven Rock, otrzymasz notkę "Radio signal lost" i po sekundzie "Radio signal found". Nie możesz słuchać GNR koło Raven Rock, ponieważ nie ma nowej anteny, nie? Więc podejdź POD Raven rock, jedno z najwyższych miejsc w grze, a co za tym idzie – zdolne odbierać sygnał radia. Potwierdzone lokalizacje odbioru: # W waszyngtonie, oczywiście. # Diabelski młyn na Point Lookout # Stacje satelitarne # Dach Tenpenny Tower # Najwyższy punkt w Arefu # Raven Rock, jak wcześniej wspomniałem. Kiedy włączysz radio – usłyszysz stary, znajomy głos... Three Doga, mimo faktu, że już nie żyje. Jednakże, nie wydaje się być tak jak zawsze charyzmatycznym Three Dogiem. Tylko głos ma ten sam. Czyta serię numerów w monotonnym, dość poważnym i hipnotyzującym głosie. 9-12 numerów. Na przykład "dziewięć, trzy, siedem, dziewięć, jeden, siedem, dwa, zero, trzy, cztery" Nigdy nie mówi liczb typu jedenaście albo trzydzieści, tylko pojedynczo. Po recytacji numerów zawsze leci kod morsa, po którym leci piosenka "I don't want to set the world on fire". Inne piosenki nie lecą wcale. Kod morsa jest najłatwiejszą zagadką do rozgryzienia. Niektóre są zupełnie niepotrzebne albo nawet komiczne, typu "Umyłem samochód, chińszczyzna pewnie na obiad." albo "Widziałeś mój film na youtube? Nagrałem siebie, jak kopie się sam w tyłek" Ale zaraz. Youtube nie istnieje w świecie Fallouta! Te wiadomości muszą być oparte na teraźniejszości, a nie na postapokaliptycznym świecie. Niektóre wiadomości są... dość niepokojące, np. "Królowa umarła dzisiejszego dnia, świat jest w żałobie. Tego dnia wszyscy jesteśmy Brytyjczykami" albo "Nie wierzę, że to zrobili. Nic nie zostało. Ten hałas, nie mogę tego znieść. Mam pistolet na strychu" Dość niedawno, jeden z graczy podzielił się znaczeniami tych wiadomości. Czytał temat, który zawierał wszystkie spisane wiadomości z radia. Gdy zobaczył "jeden, dwa, zero, pięć, pięć, dwa, osiem, dwa, zero, jeden, zero" i "What you talkin' 'bout? You'll be missed (O czym ty gadasz? Będziemy za tobą tęsknić)" stwierdził, że to miało związek ze śmiercią Gary'ego Colemana, który zmarł w 2010 roku (Fallout 3 został wydany w 2008 roku). Numery to była dokładna data śmierci Gary'ego. Od razu zaczął czytać inne wiadomości, szukając kolejnych "przepowiedni". Następna wiadomość, którą przeczytał zaszokowała go i zachęciła do podzielenia się jego znaleziskami z innymi użytkownikami. Wiadomość: "Dziewięć, cztery, pięć, cztery, dwa, zero, dwa, zero, jeden, zero. Wypadek w zatoce, parę osób martwych. Wyciek ropy naftowej." Chodziło o eksplozję na platformie BP. Zaczęto więc przyjmować wszystkie numery jako godziny i daty. Duża ilość osób zaczęła szperać pośród wiadomości, by rozszyfrować pozostałe zagadki. Większość z dat były po wypuszczeniu gry na rynek, a niektóre nawet z przeszłości. "22:15 15 kwiecień, 1865. "Jest martwy, a winę pewnie zrzucą na tego aktora, Bootha. Johnson niech lepiej mnie nie wkręca z tą zapłatą." Nie ma wątpliwości że chodzi o morderstwo Lincolna. Forum zaczęło banować użytkowników rozszyfrowujących wiadomości. Przesyłali sobie więc ich znaleziska przez e-maile. Oto część z nich: "Cały świat jest wstrząśnięty wypadkiem lotniczym. Zmarło ponad 90 osób z polskiego rządu, razem z prezydentem. Spoczywajcie w pokoju." – 10 Kwiecień 2010, brak godziny "Królowa umarła dzisiejszego dnia, świat jest w żałobie. Tego dnia wszyscy jesteśmy Brytyjczykami" – 19 Marzec, godzina 4:02 "Widziałeś mój film na youtube? Nagrałem siebie, jak kopie się sam w tyłek" – 24 grudzień 2012, godzina 00:16 "Nie wierzę, że Britney wygrała Oscara!" – 27 luty 2023, godzina 21:33 "75 osób martwych, zniszczony został jeden z zabytkowych kościołów" – 22 luty 2011, godzina 08:00 "Nie wierzę, że to zrobili. Nic nie zostało. Ten hałas, nie mogę tego znieść. Mam pistolet na strychu" – Jedyna wiadomość bez numerów "Wojsko czekało, aż uczestnicy pogrzebu zaczną opuszczać cmentarz, i wówczas otworzyło ogień do ludzi. Strzelano, aby zabić." – 19 lutego 2011, godzina 13:00 Sprawdzi jakiś śmiałek z tą grą, czy to prawda? --------------------------------------------------Źródło: Straszne-Historie.plKategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania